


Song, tell him

by candelina



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, M/M, Pining, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spring, forget about angst, geralt can and will sing, inspired by an italian song, this is all sweet and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: Spending years travelling with a bard could make you do things you would have never imagined before.(Especially if that bard is a cheerful, beautiful, charming man with breath-taking blue eyes and the brightest smile in the world.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Song, tell him

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the song “ _Canzone_ ” (which literally means “song”) by the famous Italian singer Lucio Dalla.
> 
> The version I reported in the story has been rearranged and rewritten by me to make it suitable for The Witcher times and characters (and for this ship). I’ll leave the link of the original version in the notes at the end. I highly recommend listening to it because it’s such a beautiful song!
> 
> This is the link of the English translation I’ve found:   
> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/canzone-song.html-0;   
> It’s not perfectly accurate, but you can get the idea, if you want.

***

A gentle breeze blew and brought with it the sweet scent of blossoming trees, as Geralt led Roach down a hill and towards the village. The sun – still high in the cloudless sky – warmed the bare skin of his face. 

It was nice to stretch his legs by walking in a fine spring afternoon after spending the whole cold winter in a single place. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed reuniting with his brothers and his mentor – like he did almost every year – but when the snow had started to melt, Geralt knew time was up and the Path called him again.

Every year, he followed the same route from Kaer Morhen to arrive in the same village where he and his travel companion had parted ways just a few months before.

Every year, they would meet there again, ready to begin new adventures together. The bard had always a lot to tell him about the winter he had spent usually in Oxenfurt. He was also eager to make Geralt listen to the new songs he had composed. And Geralt always listened, even though he avoided showing too much interest. Sometimes, he did it just to annoy the bard – since his exaggerated reactions were very amusing to witness – but other times, he was simply afraid of what Jaskier would be able to see if he let him look too closely.

When Geralt reached the small village, his mind and his senses had already been focusing to detect the bard’s voice, heartbeat, or maybe his footsteps. Given his loud and cheerful personality, it never took a long time to find Jaskier if he was already somewhere in the village. If he wasn’t, Geralt usually headed for the tavern and soon after ordering a mug of ale or two, Jaskier would show up – always bright and smiling. But sometimes the day was just too nice to waste it inside. 

Before Geralt could proceed on the main street, his strengthened hearing picked up an unfamiliar singing. On instinct, he let it led him away from the houses and towards a field of flowers. Roach followed like she always did, without protest against the sudden change of direction. She would be probably happier to stay out in the open together with her master.

A tree stood in the middle of the field, and as they approached, Geralt could make out a slim figure under it. Music from an instrument he’d recognise everywhere reached his ears in a pleasant way.

A young girl was strumming her lute while sitting in the shade. She also had a tambourine and a few other different instruments beside her. Her eyes were only half-opened, so it took a moment for her to notice Geralt and his horse. When she did, her hands froze in an instant over the strings and she gaped, as if she were seeing a ghost.

Geralt stopped at a safe distance and silently hoped the girl wouldn’t have a heart attack.

But then, an excited grin spread on her youthful face and she leapt to her feet.

“You are Master Jaskier’s Witcher. The White Wolf!”

Geralt raised his brows at the peculiar choice of words and also at the enthusiasm that had suddenly overtaken the young musician. 

She bowed gracefully, in a manner that reminded Geralt of Jaskier.

“I am Alina. It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Witcher.”

“You know Jaskier?”

The girl looked up at him with dark, wide eyes and slightly shook her head. “Every young minstrel knows Jaskier the bard and his famous songs. Unfortunately, I haven’t had the honour of meeting him in person yet.”

“Hmm.”

It was no secret that Jaskier and his works had become quite popular all across the Continent since they had started to travel together. The thought of the bard getting the recognition he deserved for his talent awoke a warm feeling in Geralt’s chest. When his amber eyes looked away from the girl’s face he noticed the scattered pieces of paper at her feet. He also caught the glimpse of a parchment that she was holding and frowned slightly.

“Is that a song?” He asked, trying and failing to hide his unexpected curiosity.

The girl raised her brows at him. “Ah, this. No. Well, yes. Actually, it’s one of my first attempts at song writing. Up until today I have only performed Master Jaskier’s songs and the ballads written by my friends.” She tilted her towards the village, as if to indicate a place. Then, a sweet smile tugged her lips. “But I would love to compose my own one day.”

“Your friends are at the tavern, I take it.”

“That is correct.”

“You didn’t go with them.”

“On such a beautiful, sunny, peaceful afternoon? No, thank you. This looks like the kind of day in which the gods might decide to bless this humble minstrel with the right spark of inspiration.”

She gestured with her delicate hands as she talked, and Geralt could have sworn that she looked exactly like a female version of Jaskier would – from the way she smiled to the way she moved her body and her choice of extravagant clothes – except for the colour of her eyes.

But then, something changed in her expression, as her brows furrowed. “Now that you mention it, however… it’s been a while since they have gone there.” She bit her lips softly and hesitated for a moment. “Perhaps I should go and make sure everything is all right. Would you mind terribly to watch over our instruments until I’m back? I promise I won’t be long.”

It was only thanks to his Witcher training that his face managed to remain stoic. The girl – who had just met him for the first time – was about to leave her precious instruments to him, a Witcher. She was ready to trust him without hesitation. Was that a bard thing? Whether it was or not, Geralt didn’t feel like he had much of a choice. So, he nodded. “Hmm.”

The girl’s face lit up. “Thank you, Master Witcher. I will be eternally grateful.” She gave him another elegant bow and then turned around to go to the tavern. She left behind her own lute and the piece of paper with the song as well.

Geralt squatted to pick the parchment up and sat down, leaning his back against the tree. His eyes scanned the paper without hurry, then Roach let out a whinny next to him and he lifted his head to look at her.

“I think it’s a good song.”

His left hand fell on the tambourine near his side and he started tapping his finger on it. It began to follow a certain rhythm, similar to the one of the music the girl had been producing, and Geralt hummed along.

His horse neighed again.

“Do you want to listen to it?” 

He almost couldn’t believe the words that had just left his own mouth. With a cautious glance at his surroundings, Geralt made sure no one else was within sight, or earshot. Then, he cleared his throat and focused again on the piece of paper in his hands.

_I don’t know how to wait for you any longer  
each minute gives me  
the instinct to sew time   
and to bring you here_

_I have a mattress of words  
written especially for you  
and I would say blow out the candles  
because there is the sky_

_Being far away from him  
one cannot live  
staying without him  
kills me_

_Pig-headed, gadabout,  
I would like to love you, even here  
in the back of an inn  
or on top of a table of a tavern_

Geralt raised a brow as he sang those verses. Bards and minstrels really didn’t restrain themselves when they wanted to talk about particularly… spicy themes. It shouldn’t come as a surprise after many years of knowing Jaskier.

_Or being naked in the middle of a field  
to feel the wind on our bodies  
I don’t ask for much more  
even if I die, I’m happy_

_Being far away from him  
one cannot live  
being without him  
kills me_

_Song, find him if you can  
tell him he will never lose me  
go on the streets and among the people  
tell him for real_

_I would never take my eyes off your eyes  
and now I will even eat them  
you don’t know anyway_

_Eyes of a rockless sea  
the sea slams upon me  
me, who have always made just mistakes  
but what is a mistake_

That last part sounded to him like something Geralt could have written himself, if only he had a way with words like the bard did. _Eyes of a rockless sea_. Yes, he could see them in front of him right there. Two beautiful pools filled with the light blue ocean and a twinkle of tireless enthusiasm that followed him everywhere.

_Being far away from him  
one cannot live  
being without him  
kills me_

_Song, find him if you can  
tell him not to leave me  
go on the streets and among the people  
tell him softly_

_Song, find him if you can  
tell him that I love him and if you want  
go on the streets and among the people  
tell him for real_

_He cannot be indifferent  
and if he is indifferent about it  
it’s not him  
it’s not him_

Geralt closed his eyes, as the words of the song danced in his mind. He let his deep voice carry them one more time.

_Being far away from him  
one cannot live  
being without him  
kills me_

_Being far away from him  
one cannot live  
being without him…_

_… kills me_

Once he finished the last verse, Geralt let out a long sigh. No sound bothered him other than the wind that still carried a pleasant smell of lavender and apples. Even Roach was very quiet.

“And here I thought I was the dramatic one.”

His amber eyes widened and his broad shoulders tensed like they had just turned into rock. His heart picked up strangely high speed.

That voice. No. It couldn’t be…

How did he not notice? Super Witcher senses my arse. Why did they stop working exactly when they shouldn’t?

“I mean, I’m only… what? Two or three hours late? It’s not even sunset yet and you already miss me so much. Not that I’m not flattered, my dear Witcher, but don’t you think it’s a bit… well, dramatic?”

Geralt swallowed hard and his chest swelled, as he took a deep breath. Then, he stood up and turned to face the source of that lovely, talented voice.

“Jaskier.” 

The bard stood before him, wearing a bright emerald doublet and matching high-waisted trousers that must have been a new purchase. He bowed his head slightly – as if his boots were something very interesting to stare at – and when he sniffed, Geralt frowned at him in concern.

“Are you crying?”

“What? No. No, no. I’m just– there’s something in my eye.” Jaskier lifted his hands to rub his own eyes and tried to wipe off the tears before they could fall on his cheeks. “Shit.”

Geralt couldn’t help the fond smirk that tugged his lips. “Who’s being dramatic now?”

Jaskier groaned. “Oh, shut up, you beautiful bastard.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments of comfortable silence. Then, a smile spread on their features and while it was a bit shy on Geralt, it soon grew in a toothy grin on the bard’s face. Eventually, Jaskier laughed and Geralt joined him.

“Did you mean it?”

Bright blue eyes were now staring up at his amber ones and suddenly Geralt’s heart was racing again in his chest.

He must have hesitated for too long, because Jaskier went on to clarify. “The things you were singing. Is that really how you feel?”

Genuine and hopeful and vulnerable, Jaskier had always been the most emotionally brave of the two of them. 

Next to him, Roach bumped his shoulder and Geralt shot her a scowling glace. But he knew she just wanted to help. And maybe she was right. Maybe it was time for him to stop hiding and make things clear once and for all.

“Yes.” He said firmly and was rewarded with another sweet smile from the man in front of him.

They both took a step forward, gravitating towards each other like they had always done since the first day they met. Geralt’s hands went around the bard’s waist at the same time Jaskier wrapped his arms around the Witcher’s neck, as if they already belonged there.

They pressed their bodies and their lips against each other, as if they had done that a million times before.

They sighed softly, as they melted into the embrace, and kissed until they needed more air to breath.

“Would you sing it again?” Jaskier whispered.

A pleasant tingle spread across Geralt’s lips after they pulled away. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with what the bard had just said and when it did, his cheeks got warmer. “Hmm.”

Jaskier ran his fingers through his silver hair in a familiar movement, like when he helped Geralt wash it. Then, he pressed another kiss on his mouth. 

“Is this enough to motivate you?” He asked, while batting his dark eyelashes.

 _May the gods have mercy_ , if they saw the things he wanted to do to his bard. “Hm. Might need more.”

Jaskier chuckled and Geralt’s heart soared. That sound would always be the most beautiful music he could be blessed to hear.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I keep finding myself writing about these two? But I have other things to do?? Someone please stop me???
> 
> Anyway, here’s the link to one of the videos on YouTube to listen to the original song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYWGc9ArOXY&list=RDGYWGc9ArOXY&start_radio=1
> 
> It’s not just music. It’s true poetry, folks. Spend a few minutes of your time for it and you’ll thank me ;)


End file.
